This invention relates to an image pickup device of a television camera provided with a zooming function, wherein the focus is adjusted interlockingly with the zooming operation.
With a popular simple television camera, the lenses constituting a lens system are reduced in size, and their arrangement is simplified to decrease the production cost of said camera. It is often impossible to adapt an elaborate lens mechanism for such popular television camera. With this type of television camera, it is necessary to adjust the focus together with a zooming operation in order to assure a good focus at all times. In the case of a portable television camera, the operator has to hold the body of the camera with one hand and carry out a zooming operation with the other hand. In such case, it is almost impossible to adjust the focus accurately at the same time as the zooming operation. The reason for this is that an extremely high skill is demanded of the operator in order to attempt zooming with a good focus retained.